Camp Redwood
| continuity = American Horror Story | image = | aliases = Camp Golden Star American Horror Story: The Lady in White; This was the original name for the camp site prior to the 1948 massacre perpetuated by Lavinia Richter. | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | city = | locale = | residents = Margaret Booth | poi = | 1st = "Camp Redwood" }} Camp Redwood is a fictional campground featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. It was the main setting for the ninth season of the series, "1984". It was introduced in the season premiered, and was also the title of the episode, "Camp Redwood". History Camp Redwood was a campground located in the U.S. state of California. In 1970, a mental unstable Vietnam veteran named Benjamin Richter worked there as a janitor. One counselor, Margaret Booth, formed a bond with Richter. After having become increasingly fed up with being bullied by fellow counselors, Margaret went on a murder spree and killed multiple camp counselors, severing their ears as well as her own. Margaret framed Richter for the murders, causing him to be placed in a mental institution where after multiple shock therapy sessions and drugs, began to believe he was truly "Mr. Jingles". By 1984, Margaret Booth, now a widow - used money from her late husband Walter to reopen the campground. She wanted to use it to promote positive Christian values to both its staff as well as guests. Margaret's staff included a chef named Bertie, and a nurse named Rita. The activities director at the campground was a man named Trevor Kirchner. Booth also hired five youths to work at the campground as counselors including Brooke Thompson, Montana Duke, Xavier Plympton, Ray Powell, and Chet Clancy. In 1989, a birdwatcher named Dustin came to Camp Redwood to photograph the local wildlife. He encountered the ghost of Montana Duke on the dock near the lake. Montana flirted with Dustin at length, then stabbed him to death. American Horror Story: Episode 100 Staff * Benjamin Richter - Janitor * Brooke Thompson - Camp counselor * Chef Bertie - Cook * Chet Clancy - Camp counselor * Margaret Booth - Owner * Montana Duke - Camp counselor * Ray Powell - Camp counselor * Rita - Nurse * Trevor Kirchner - Activities director * Xavier Plympton - Camp counselor Notes & Trivia * Camp Redwood technically made its first appearance in teaser trailers for season nine. * The 1970 massacre is considered to be the worst summer camp massacre of all time. Odd that there is actually a basis for comparison, isn't it? * Camp Redwood is intended as a pastiche of Camp Crystal Lake from the ''Friday the 13th'' film series, and others like it including Sleepaway Camp. See also External Links * Appearances # American Horror Story: Camp Redwood # American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles # American Horror Story: Slashdance # American Horror Story: True Killers # American Horror Story: Red Dawn # American Horror Story: Episode 100 # American Horror Story: The Lady in White References